PPGZ: The Living Ghost
by Best Friend of the Green
Summary: Butch speaks: When I moved into my new apartment,I saw something strange.I was carrying my box of things to our floor and of course I took the elevator,I want to get a nice room first but when I passed the staircase I saw a child walking upstairs.I met that girl a few days later and hang out with her often now but there's something odd about her that I couldn't tell,strange I think
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey!"

A raven-haired tomboy yelled at her elder brother.

"What? Is Little Miss. Kaoru angry for not watching her favorite movie?" the tomboy's brother mocked.

"Dai! Give back the remote!" the girl named Kaoru yelled and launched at her brother – Dai.

"Hey!" Dai yelled as Kaoru tackled him to the floor.

A hand snatched the remote from the fighting bunch.

"Now none of you have it!" a young boy with a scare on his left cheek called as he jumped onto the couch.

Dai and Kaoru broke away from each other. Dai gave Kaoru a glare but the tomboy took no notice as she ran towards her little brother.

"Shou be a good boy and hand over the remote, the movie is about to start!" she growled.

The boy named Shou jumped out of his sister's reach and ran around the room. "Then I'd rather be a bad boy!"

Kaoru growled and chased after her little brother but to be tripped by Dai.

"Shou you should me on my side, give me the remote!" Dai said.

"No!" Shou replied stubbornly.

_Ding Dong_

The three fighting children took no notice of the doorbell and carried on the fight for the remote.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Coming!" a reply came from the kitchen.

The children's mom rushed to the door.

"Mistuko, your children's making a really big racket tonight." The woman whom lived in floor nine – just below them – said sharply. "My child is trying to study."

"I apology Mrs. Hushi, I'll make sure they are quiet when you step into your house."

"Make sure they do." Mrs. Hushi said and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Mistuko slowly closed the door and walked into the living room.

Kaoru, Dai and Shou were still fighting over the remote.

Mistuko's eyelid twitched. She took a deep breath and yelled, "QUIET THIS INSTANSE!"

The three froze and turned to their mother.

Mistuko snatched the remote out of Kaoru's hand.

"If you three have nothing to do than braking down the house, you may as well go to your rooms!"

They grunted but silenced when their mother glared at them.

"Back to your rooms now!" Mistuko threatened, "And no arguing!" she added when Kaoru opened her mouth to argue.

The three grunted again before they got up and walked towards their rooms.

"This is all your fault!" Kaoru hissed at Dai.

"What's it to do with me?" Dai growled back.

"You were teasing nee-san." Shou pointed out.

"Shut up Shou! You are also to be blamed!" Dai shouted.

"Gossip one more word then you'll have to answer me instead!" Their mom yelled from the living room, making the three zoom into their rooms.

* * *

Kaoru turned in her bed and pulled up her blanket to cover her head.

She swerved and twisted in her bed.

It was hot and stuffy.

_'Why is it so hot in here? It's already Autumn!' _She thought and sat up.

As the covers slid down her face a strong smell in the air made her blood run cold.

The atmosphere was filled with hot and choking sense.

_'Smoke!'_

She shot out of bed and dashed to the window. She swung opened the window and peered out.

She looked up and froze in horror.

On floor eleven – which is just above Kaoru's floor – she could see orange flames dancing wildly.

_'Fire!'_

She turned around and ran out her room.

The hallway was filled with choking-black smoke.

Kaoru ran to Shou's room which is just next to hers, she slammed opened the door and shake her little brother awake.

"Fire wake up Shou!"

He was awake immediately and ran out his room with his sister at his side.

Dai's door shot opened and he crashed out. "You guys OK?"

I nodded. It was getting hotter now.

Suddenly flame crashed into the kitchen.

Shou screeched and held Kaoru's hand tightly.

"We have to get out!" Dai yelled over the sound of burning flames.

_'Mom, dad!'_

"Mom and dad are still in there!" Kaoru yelled.

She left Shou with Dai in the hallway and ran towards her parent's room.

It was extremely hot as she opened the door.

Kaoru held her arm over her eyes as a wave of hot burning air flared out.

She looked into the room and almost felt her heart stopped.

A large piece of ceiling had crashed down onto her parent's bed. Kaoru's dad was trying to lift the ceiling, half his body was buried under it – the same with her mom.

Her dad saw Kaoru standing in the doorway. Kaoru held her breath as she caught her dad's eyes, unable to move.

He yowled, "Run! Kaoru!"

But she was too stiff to move, her feet was rooted to the ground, her heart pounding hard in her chest. A tear escaped Kaoru's eye then more made their way down her cheek.

Another part of ceiling fell.

Everything seems to stop. Kaoru looked into her mom's eyes as she turned to her. She stared at her beloved parents.

Sadness and fear filled her mom's eyes with tears. "Kaoru! Save yourself!" Mistuko yelled.

"Run!" Tokio yowled.

That was the last she heard as the ceiling crushed onto her parents.

Kaoru's skipped a beat. Her body suddenly can move again.

"NOOOO!" She cried and ran forward.

A strong arm pulled her back and she started to struggle out of grip but was being pulled back into the hallway where Shou is waiting.

"Kaoru! We have to get out!" Dai growled, loud enough for his sister to hear.

"No! What about mom and dad?!" she cried.

Dai swung her around and grabbed her by the shoulder. "They're dead Kaoru! And we will be if we don't get out!" he yelled but grief, sadness and fear cracked in his voice.

He pulled Kaoru and Shou to the front door and ran out to the elevator.

As they were about to reach it a ceiling broke down and blocked their way.

The staircase was blazing with live fire.

Dai growled and ran back into the house closely followed by his siblings.

The rooms were all on fire now except the living room.

He rush to the window and peered out, hoping to see help. People were standing in the street and staring at the flaming building with horror.

A few fire engines were there but they were no help, the fire was too high, they are waiting for a bigger truck.

Dai sigh in defeat and sat in a corner and hugged Kaoru and Shou close to him.

"They won't make it in time." Kaoru said in defeat. Shou started to sob.

Fire burst through the front door, burning the smooth wood.

Dai held his little sister and brother tighter.

"Why does this have to happen to us!" Shou cried.

Kaoru felt a something wet dropped onto her forehead. She looked up and saw a few tears welled out of Dai's eyes.

More tears streamed down her face as she hugged her brothers – one with each arm.

The fire reached us and burned Dai's back.

Smoke filled Kaoru's nostrils making her cough and made her eyes burn.

So hot now that Kaoru rested her head on Dai's shoulder and half-closed her eyes.

"Why us?" She whispered.

Orange flame filled her vision but the least she heard Dai said…..

"The world is cruel and never fair."

…..Then everything went black…

**Hi guys I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**If you do like it then why not check out my other two stories…**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits' (Every character in it)**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner' (Kaoru story)**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter & story**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Luna Eclipse 33- **Thanks I'm glad you like it

Chapter 1: Moving in

Butch's POV:

I stared at our new apartment with half-hearted gaze.

Brick slapped the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We are moving into our new home, you look as if you don't care!" Brick scowled.

I rolled my eyes. _'Yes and you are 100% right, now we have to wait for the elevator every time we go out.'_

Our boxes were on the floor, not a lot just some of our things. Most of the furniture was bought with our floor. (Bed, couch, table etc.)

I took one of my box and stepped into the elevator as Brick and Boomer stood next to me – each carrying one of their box.

I gazed at the numbers above the door as it slowly glowed as we passed other floors.

2…3…4…5…6…7…8…

_Ding_

The door of the elevator opened and we walked to our new home's door.

Brick and Boomer putted down their boxes and walked back to the elevator but I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Butch!"

I growled and poked my head around the door.

Boomer was already in the elevator while Brick was halfway in it.

"We're not going to help carry your stuff, you know." Brick called.

"I know but I'm going to choose my room first, the room with this box will be mine!" I called back and stepped back into the hallway to show them the box.

"Whatever." Brick murmured and stepped into the elevator.

"Don't blame us if your things are stolen!" Boomer called in his good-nature self as the door of the elevator closed.

I shook my head and walked into my new home. _'As if anyone wants my things!'_

I wandered down the hall and stopped at the last room which was dark and looked cozy.

I smirked and threw my box onto the bed and walked out into the main hallway.

I walked slowly to the elevator and went down and got two more boxes, passing my brothers when they entered the elevator again.

I waited for the elevator impatiently. Finally it came, I got in and pressed floor nine.

_Ding_

I yawned as I stepped out of the elevator.

I walked slowly pass the staircase but something green caught my eye.

I turned to see a child walking upstairs, he or she was wearing a cap so I couldn't tell if it's a boy or girl.

He/she walked in a normal speed but no sound was made as he/she stepped on the stairs. Some of his/her raven hair stick out under the cap. No sound was made and something strange, his/her hair was moving like wind was blowing it but the windows on the walls was all closed.

I stared after that child as he/she disappeared onto the next floor.

"Hey!"

Brick's call snapped me back to the present. I turned to see my brothers walking up to me.

"What are you staring at Butch?" Boomer asked as they came closer.

"Er… oh nothing." I shrugged.

Brick patted my shoulder as I passed them, Boomer just grinned.

After I got all my things from downstairs, I unpacked some of the things.

I jumped onto my bed and lay down, putting my hands behind my head.

My mind drifted back to the child I saw today.

_'Does that child live here?'_

I closed my eyes for a long time –hours maybe – then opened them and looked at my alarm-clock which is next to my bed, it was 8.24pm already.

I sighed and got up. I walked into the living room to find Brick and Boomer watching TV.

"Are you done unpacking yet?" Brick asked and glanced at me.

"No not in the mood now."

He just snorted and turned his attention back to the TV.

I walked towards the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" Boomer asked before I walked out.

"A walk and buy some snacks." I replied.

"Then buy me some please." He said.

"Me too!" Brick called as I closed the door.

I walked to the park and wandered around for some time.

Finally I went to the nearby shop that is still open and bought a bag of snacks and cool drinks.

As I walked home I keep getting a strange feeling. I haven't eaten since morning but my stomach felt very uncomfortable.

I walked slowly towards the elevator when I reached my apartment.

I glanced at the notice board and something caught my eye.

It was an article of five months ago.

I frowned and unpinned the newspaper. I folded it up and tucked it under my arms.

When I went into my home everything was dark. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10.03pm already.

My brother is asleep already. I putted the snacks and cool drinks away and went to my room.

I didn't even bother to switch on the light and turned on my lamp next to my bed.

My unpacked boxes were neatly lined beside the wall.

I sat on my bed and started to read the article.

As I read it I felt hot and stuffy.

I skin pricked as I read the words….

**I hope you liked it and I think you guys can guess what's coming on the way.**

**What is on the article?**

**What is it that made Butch feel so uneasy?**

**Please review…**

**Check out my other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits' **

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner' **


	3. Chapter 2: The Article

**TuT I so happy for all these reviews**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Mystical Raven- **(X_X) Don't blame me, this is The _Living_ Ghost but don't worry Kaoru isn't gone

**Lunapok- **Thanks X3

**Mizushima Keiichi- **Sadly yes Kaoru is dead, this chapter will tell you what caused the fire

**Gragra- **Thanks, here's the next chapter

**Luna Eclipse 33- **Bingo the article is about the fire

**PippElulu- **haha thanks for the review

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z: **Why thank you I always like your support X3

**Guest- **I take turns writing all three stories of mine

Chapter: The article

Butch's POV:

As I read the article I felt hot and stuffy.

I skin pricked as I read the words….

_22 April -_

_On 18 April one apartment building in Green-Garden Street was set blazing with fire._

_The fire started on the eleventh floor of the apartment._

_"I was cooking when the hospital called and told me my child was in an accident, I rushed out immediately and forgot to turn off the stove. I think that was the cause of the fire."_

_Mrs. Dalistu of floor eleven said._

_The fire was discovered at 1.23am by the neighbor, the fire trucks arrived at 1.29am but the ladders were too short to reach the fire and a bigger truck was needed._

_"While we waited for the bigger trucks to arrive I saw a movement in the fire. I expect it was a person but we didn't bring anything useful to help them down. I wonder why didn't they take the elevator or the stairs." _

_Mr. Hushi of floor nine said._

_At 1.36am the bigger trucks finally came and put out the fire. The top four floors were badly damaged._

_The next day people came and started to clean up the burnt floors._

_The family of floor twelve and ####### ####### ##_

….

The rest of the words were smudged and I couldn't make out any of the words.

I was only able to read the first four words: The family of floor…..

I scratched the back of my head.

My head wondered off as I thought if the family of the other floors escaped.

The strange feeling from earlier increased and sat uncomfortably in my stomach. My back suddenly felt itchy and cold.

For no reason my plum started to sweat.

"Hey!"

A pair of hand griped my shoulders.

The air seemed to knock out of me.

I jumped up and turned to see Boomer on my bed. I shoved the article behind my back and glared at my little brother.

He was laughing now, his left hand holding his stomach and the right pointing at me. His eyes were tightly shut and he was laughing so hard that some tears rolled out the side of his eyes.

"B-brick did you see that? H-he totally f-freaked out!" He said between his laughter.

I turned to see Brick in the doorway. He was covering his mouth with one hand and the other around his stomach but the way his eyebrow twitched showed he was holding back laughter.

"Pffft dude you should have seen your face, it was like a building was about to crush on you." Brick said, he let out a long hiss then burst out laughing.

I felt my face started to heat up, this was the first time they managed to scare me.

"Shut up! What are you two doing here, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?!" I yelled.

Brick walked up to me and patted my shoulder while trying to stop laughing.

Boomer was rolling on my bed now.

"You know it's not that funny!" I hissed.

"Not funny! I should have recorded and post it on the internet. I bet the whole world will laugh their eyes out!" Brick said while taking huge gulps of air.

Boomer sat up and whipped the tears away. "Your face was so pale and your eyes were huge, I almost wanted to reach out my hand incased your eyes fall out! What startled you like that? I don't think it was me, right?"

"In your dreams!" I growled and shoved the article in the drawer of my desk.

"What's that?" Brick asked finally recovered from the laughter.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Hey come on no harm just by looking."

"No and get out of my room!" I growled.

"Ok no need to be so snappy." Boomer said and got off the bed.

I started to shove them towards the door. I closed the door behind me once all three of us were out and again walked to the front door.

"Now this time where are you going? It's already 10.32pm now." Brick narrowed his eyes.

I ignored him and walked down the stairs.

I ran for a while down the dark street, letting the cold night breeze wash my face.

I stopped at the edge of the woods behind the park.

I panted as I looked into the shadows of the trees.

I movement caught my eye.

I frowned and walked into the woods.

The shape suddenly started to run deeper into the woods, my eyes widen as I realized I was chasing the figure.

I tried to stop by my body kept running.

The figure stopped by a small lake.

I stopped a few meters away.

It was the child I saw earlier.

He/she turned slightly and looked at me from the side of his/her eye.

The cap shaded half of his/her face but I could still see the bright lime green eyes and the pale skin.

The green cloths seem to mend into the grass and trees that surrounded us.

The whole woods suddenly turned into deadly silence, the wind stopped blowing and the leaves stopped rustling.

Even though the wind stopped, a cloud slowly covered the moon.

The whole place fell into darkness but I could still see the outline of the things.

I looked around then back to the child.

I couldn't make out his/her outline but a pair of green eyes told me he/her is still there.

I gasped, human eyes don't glitter in the darkness.

_"Butch Jojo."_

A whisper echoed in my ears.

The child walked up to me and I took a step back.

Closer now I could see the child was a girl about my age.

The cap still shaded her eyes.

Her mouth moved. _"Can you hear me?"_

I suddenly felt sick I don't know why.

The girl walked around me and back into the woods.

"Wait!" I called and ran after her.

I ran and ran but couldn't see her. Finally I burst into the park.

I looked around the park for the girl but she wasn't in sight.

I sighed and walked home but I felt someone is watching me all the time.

I decided to take the stairs.

I was exhausted now but walked onward anyway.

_Tap tap tap_

I turned but no one was there so I walked onwards.

_Tap tap tap_

I growled and turned but no one was there.

"Birck, Boomer if it's you come out now!" I called but my voice echoed back.

I shrugged and turned back to the stairs.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw a shadow standing on the top stairs.

I panted and my heart thundered.

It chuckled and walked up the next flight of stairs.

_"Don't just stand there, it's late now."_

I felt someone push me, I turned but on one was there.

I felt am arm pulled me up the stairs.

My head swung around but still no one was in sight.

I heard a chuckle again then a warm breeze blew pass my ear.

And a soft voice whispered…

_"It's late now."_

I walked up to my apartment and opened the door.

I could still hear voices echoing in the hallway but was too faint to hear the words.

But I could hear one of the words clearly.

_"Butch."_

I shivered and walked into the living room.

Brick and Boomer was both awake. Brick sat cross legged on the couch while Boomer placed back and forward.

I was too stunned to speak.

Brick lifted his head and spotted me.

He jumped up and stalked towards me. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

Boomer came up with a big smile on his face. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm fine." I murmured and walked towards my room.

Boomer blocked my path. "Bro are you sure you're fine?"

Brick came up and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, you're much more…" he searched for the right words, "_Paler_ than just now."

"I'm fine." I said and walked into my room.

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes.

I felt eyes staring at me everywhere.

I half opened my eyes and gazed at the ceiling.

My eyes widen when I saw a pair of green eyes looked back at me.

But when I blinked they were gone.

I twist and turned in my bed and finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Sorry if you're getting impatient but done with this chapter now.**

**Review… review… and review**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**


	4. Chapter 3: New School

**Answer to reviews:**

**Mizushima Keiichi- **you'll see

**Mystical Raven- **hahaha sorry I didn't expect it to scare anyone

**Lunapok- **Yeah Butch is somehow haunted

**Bubbles That Dance in the Sky- **Do I really have to answer you, little sister?

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z: **More exciting things later on, be prepared

**Gragra- **Ok there's chapter 3

**Luna Eclipse 33- **Butch is haunted now hahahaha

**FadingEcho12193- **Thanks very much

**Tell me if I miss you out.**

Chapter 3: New school

Boomer's POV:

It has been a few days since we moved into our new apartment.

Today my brothers and I are going to a new school. I got up early and changed quickly.

I looked at our note broad and saw I was cooking today. So I got to work shortly.

After a few minutes Brick came down.

"Morning Brick!" I called as I flipped the pancake I was baking.

"Morning." He greeted as he sat down and putted his bag next to him.

When I was finished I poured some orange juice in three glasses.

We started to eat but Butch still wasn't up yet.

"Is Butch sick?" I asked.

Brick was finished eating and was sipping some orange juice. "He's acting strange ever since we moved in, he hardly comes out and watch TV."

I nodded and gazed at his door, anxiety filled my mind.

"Well," Brick set the glass on the table and stood up. "We will still have to go to school no matter what."

He stalked up to his door and knocked hard. "Butch! Get up now or you'll be late, I don't want to get into trouble just because you overslept!"

I frowned and walked up and stood next to Brick.

"Are you sick bro?" I called.

The door opened and both Brick and I jumped back with surprise.

Butch had dark circles around his eyes, his usual cheerful self was gone and now his head hung low.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah just didn't sleep well." His voice seems like he haven't used it for a long time.

"Ok get changed quickly." Brick said sternly but his eyes glittered with worry.

He closed the door and we backed away.

"Did you see that?" Brick whispered.

I nodded. "Something is really not right."

He sighed. "Hopefully fresh air will do him good."

I nodded and we waited for Butch to get really.

Butch's POV:

I closed the door slowly and went to change.

Last night was a very uncomfortable night, I kept dreaming of flames dancing around me and smoke choking the life out of me.

My eyelids felt sore but I forced them open.

After I ate a few bites of breakfast I slowly walked towards the front door.

I hesitated to turn the doorknob but I forced my hand to move.

I stepped into the hall and voices filled the air.

I growled and started to walk towards the elevator.

Brick and Boomer caught up with me.

"I thought you didn't want to go to school." Brick teased as he stepped into the elevator.

I growled and punched the button hardly. Both Boomer and Brick flinched at my sudden react.

When we reached our new school we waited outside our classroom for the teacher to call us in.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"Class we have three new students today," I heard the teacher announce. "Come in you three!"

Brick opened the door and walked inside, I followed with Boomer at my heels.

I heard whispers and giggles spread though the room as we stood in front.

The teacher smiled at us. "Would you like to tell the class about yourselves?"

Brick nodded and started to speak, "I'm Brick Jojo, the eldest of us three. I love studying and learn new things."

I gazed at the class with no interest.

Boomer quickly carried on, "My name is Boomer Jojo the youngest. I love animals and the nature and my favourite subject is science."

Brick glanced at me and Boomer gave me a nudge.

I sighed. "I'm Butch Jojo. I love sports so my favourite subject is PE."

The class clapped.

"Ok," the teacher said, "At the back there is three seats. I want three people to show them the school if they need help and – "

All the girls' hand shot up except two or three.

The teacher raised her hands and the class fell silence.

"Momoko will you help Brick with anything he needs and show him around?"

A girl with long orange hair tied in a high ponytail stood up. She sat just at the back, in front of the empty seats where we are going to sit.

"I'm willing." She said with shining eyes.

"Miyako will you show Boomer around?"

A blonde girl next to Momoko stood up, her hair were tied into two high ponytails and were curled.

"I'll do my best." She said politely.

"And – "

"I'll help Butch Jojo!" a girl in the front stood up.

I frowned as I looked at her purple dress and the yellow crown on her head.

Her star eyes glittered as she waited for the teacher's answer.

"Um…." The teacher thought for a moment.

The other girls jumped up and waved at the teacher.

"Miss Keane, I want to show him around!"

"No I want too!"

"Please Miss Keane, let me do it!"

"Himeko Shirogane can do it!" the teacher raised her voice over the yells of the class.

The girls sat down and started the whisper among each other.

My brothers and I made our way to the back of the class.

Momoko waved at us while Miyako greeted with a warm smile.

I sighed and sat in the seat next to the window.

The lessons passed quickly – for me – maybe because I was daydreaming the whole time.

At lunchtime Momoko and Miyako took my brothers for a tour around the school, I didn't want to go with Himeko so I wandered around outside.

"Hello Butch-kun, do you want to walk around with us for a bit?"

My eye twitched and I turned around to see no other than Himeko and two other girls.

"Shirogane I was hoping to get some peace and quiet here."

**Japanese students must call each other their surnames unless they are close friends, it's the same in Chinese, A kind of respect.**

Himeko had a big grin that looks like it was begging to be punched.

I turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" she yelled and ran in front of me. "I am the one who must show you around!"

I narrowed my eyes asked in a low voice. "Who said _must_?"

She stiffen and crossed her arms. "Miss. Keane said so."

I shoved my hands in my pocket. "She said _if _we need it."

I rolled my eyes and walked around her but she blocked my path again.

Annoyance bubbled in me. "I said I don't need your help now stop bothering me," I growled and shot her an icy glare.

I smirked with satisfaction when she flinched and her eye widen. Her friends took a few steps back.

I stalked back into the building and walked down the hallway.

The girls standing around started to whisper and blink flirtishly.

I growled and glared into the distance.

I turned a corner and walked down a dark hallway.

I heard a chuckle echo in the hallway.

I looked around but no one was in sight.

I sighed and started to walk down the dark hallway.

"Hey Butch!"

I growled and glanced over my shoulder.

Momoko, Miyako and my brothers walked up to me.

Brick putted am arm around my shoulder. "Hey you see the library yet? It's huge."

"No." I replied and walked on.

"Butch what's wrong?" I heard Boomer ask from behind.

I stopped and looked around.

My stomach twisted when I saw a girl standing not far behind Momoko and Miyako, in the corner where it was the darkest.

It was the girl I saw by the lake and our staircase.

Her green cap was still shadowing her eyes and her pale skin seems to glow in the dark – and it was a pale green glow.

I suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

Brick and Boomer rushed to my side and steadied me.

I looked up.

The girl chuckled and walked around the corner.

I dashed after her but saw no one in the hallway.

"Dude what's wrong with you these days." Brick said when he caught up with me.

"Are you OK? You look sick." Miyako said.

I sighed and started to walk away.

"I'm fine, just need some time alone." I called over my shoulder.

"Will he be ok?" I heard Momoko ask.

"I don't know, he acts strange these days." Brick voice fade as I walked on.

An uncomfortable feeling sat in my stomach again.

_'Why do I feel sick every time I see that girl?'_

* * *

Later that night…

I sat on a bench in the park.

8.16pm now. The sky as already dark but the street lights by the park were broken so I sat there in the darkness.

The thick clouds covered the moon and stars. There was no wind, the air was so still that it became stuffy.

I looked at the empty playground, my gaze rested on the wooden swing.

I got up and slowly walked to it, I sat down and rocked back and forward.

"Sometime people just can't let go of childhood things right?"

I twisted my head and saw the girl on the swing next to me.

I gasped and fell off the swing.

_'I didn't even heard her approaching'_

She chuckled and got up.

I gulped as she walked up to me and held out a hand.

I reached out slowly and took it.

She easily pulled me up but that didn't bother me, her hand was cold and send a shiver down my arm to my shine.

She lifted her head and looked at me in the eye.

I blinked and she chuckled again.

"You're Butch Jojo right?"

"How do you know?" I asked and dusted myself, she just smirked.

"You saw me today at school."

I tilted my head to one side.

"And last time by the lake."

I frowned.

"Ya I'm Butch and you?" I asked.

"Kaoru Matsubara."

**Sorry school started so I will be hardly updating.**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**


	5. Chapter 4: Matsubara Kaoru

**Answer to reviews:**

**Lunapok- **But not that she's dead

**Gragra- **Thanks!

**The-Silly-Green: **The creepy part of the story haven't come yet

**Mystical Raven- **Kaoru can choose if she want someone to touch her

**Mizushima Keiichi- **No so far only Butch can see her

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy- **Thanks I'd try my best

**TomboybuttercupSakaast- **Glad you read it

**AMI- **:'( sorry it's sad what happened to her

**NameNAtasha- **Thanks I read books more than 2 times too

**Sorry for you to wait for so long just in 2 weeks and my exams is over and SIX WEEKS HOLIDAY so a lot of updates (^o^)b**

Chapter 4: Matsubara Kaoru

Kaoru's POV:

"Ya I'm Butch and you?" He asked.

"Kaoru Matsubara."

He blinked. "That sounds like a boy's name."

A grin spread over my lips. "I'm a tomboy."

He eyed my outfit and nodded. "I can see that."

I shrugged and looked around the dark park. Only one streetlight worked on the street, it flashed one and off.

_'These lights really need to be changed.' _I thought _'But I like it dark there.'_

"So what are you doing there?"

I snapped out of my own thoughts and turned to Butch.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied simply.

He rolled his eyes. "Need some fresh air."

I smirked and turned at back to the dark park.

I sighed and sat down on the swing again.

"Hey."

"Ya?"

"Why do I always see you at strange places?"

I closed my eyes and rocked back and forward.

"Example?"

"By the lake."

"I go there often at night."

I heard him walk to the swing next to mine and sat down.

"At my apartment."

"I live there."

I felt my stomach tighten at the mention of my house that killed me yet the ghost of my family still lives there even that we know we should be in another world.

_Flashback~_

_I grunted and sat up._

_I opened my eyes and was surprised by the sudden brightness._

_When my eyes adjusted the light I looked around._

_I was still in my house but I could hardly recognize it: the floor was covered with ash and our couch was nothing left but some burnt up sponge. I could see one of the legs of our table turned upside-down. Some if the ceiling was still hanging in the air. Everything was gray and black._

_"Ow!"_

_I turned to see my elder brother lying behind me._

_"You OK?" I asked._

_"How can I be?!" He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head._

_I heard sifting sounds on my other side and turned to see Shou sitting up._

_"Mom is it time to wake up?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes._

_I heart lunged. _'Mom! Dad!'

_I scrambled to my feet and made my way towards my parent's room through the ash-covered floor._

_"Kaoru!" I heard Dai call as he nudged Shou to his feet and followed me._

_I stopped in the hallway and stared into my parent's dark room._

_The last time I saw them was when the ceiling collapsed on them._

_I gulped._

_I hand rested on my shoulder, I turned to see the same fear in Dai's eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Shou asked._

_Dai just frowned and rested his other hand on Shou's shoulder. "We'll go in together." I murmured to me._

_I nodded and moved towards the door with my brothers._

_Crash!_

_I ran up to the door and peered in._

_My heart leaped with joy to see my dad lifting the other piece of ceiling off my mother._

_"What happened?" I heard my mom grunt as she sat up on the broken-burnt-up bed._

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and flung myself at them._

_I heard my brothers rush in and mom hugged Shou tightly._

_Just then I heard people talking in our living room._

_"Let's go and see what's wrong," my dad said and walked towards the door._

_We made our way to the end of the hall._

_Some people stood near our front door and was talking._

_"We need to clean this place up," one man said._

_A woman pulled her jacket tightly around her and mumbled, "This place is a disaster." Then I recognize Mrs. Dalistu of floor eleven._

_"Who use to live here?" the second man – Mr. Hushi of floor nine – asked._

_"The Matsubara family," another replied._

_"We will start cleaning the floor first," the first man said._

_My father stepped out into the living room and said, "We can clean our own house ourselves thank you."_

_But the man took no notice and started to walk slowly across the room, he stopped in the middle and looked around._

_My father walked up to the man. "Sorry sir but-"_

_The man stepped forward and went straight through my father._

_I gasped and saw my father when pale._

_"What's that?" the man said and pointed at the corner._

_Three figures were covered with ash so that it's hard to see._

_The man walked to the corner and kneeled down._

_He started to dust ashes off one of the figure._

_Mr. Hushi walked up to the first man and stood a few steps away._

_I was still shocked when the man walked through my father but then my stomach twisted with horror when I realize that the three figures lying in the corner were….us._

_Understanding shot through me. I glanced at my brothers and mother, they realized it too._

_Dad was staring at us with an expression that made me shiver._

_I gulped and turned back to the three figures as the man dust ashes off our face – our lifeless bodies' face._

_"We're dead," I whispered._

_I felt my body lift into the air as I hovered over the people who came to clean up._

_~Flashback end_

After our house was cleaned up no one moved into there, scared that our spirit is still looming there – which we were.

We now know how to control our ghostly bodies: we can control if we want to let other people see us or not, we can control to go through things or to hold or touch them, we can control to flow in thin air or to walk on floor _or_ on ceilings – quiet strange huh? But Shou likes to do that more.

"You live there?"

I snapped open my eyes and looked at Butch. I nodded.

"Which floor?"

"Floor ten."

He frowned, "Why do I never see you?"

I grin and replied, "Why do I never see you?"

"My brothers never said about a girl living above us."

"And _my_ brother never told me above people moving in below us."

He snorted and started to swing back and forward. "This conversation is going in circles."

"Indeed." I chuckled and started to swing high in the air.

We swung for a while before Butch's phone started to ring.

I jumped off the swing and landed a few meters away, my feet made no sound as it hit the ground. Just hope Butch didn't notice it.

Butch jumped and landed a bit behind me, he took out his phone and started to talk.

I used my ghost sense to hear his conversation.

_"Hey bro," _Boomer's voice sound across the line.

"What?"

"_Where are you man, I'm worried."_

"Worried about what? I'm not a baby now."

_"You shouldn't – hey!" Boomer was cut off when Brick's voice yelled on the phone._

_"Where the hell are you?! Do you know what time it is?!" _

Butch held the phone away and rubbed his ear, he looked at the time on his phone and replied – his phone still a little away from his ear.

"Ten to eleven."

_"And what do we have tomorrow?!" _Brick's voice boomed.

Butch looked at me and pulled a face. "School?"

I chuckled.

_"Yes so get your lazy ass here right now, I don't want you sleeping in class tomorrow OK!"_

And he hung up.

Butch closed his phone and smirked at me. "Brothers!" we both said at once.

"Ok I better get going before that brother of mine send a whole crowd to take me home."

I grinned and nodded.

"Do you want to come with? You said you live just above us."

I shook my head. "I'll hang around for a while."

He nodded and walked towards the street.

I looked after him.

He turned and waved before he turned the corner.

"See you around!" he called. I waved back and he turned out of sight.

I closed my eyes and felt my hair started to flow, my clothes moved even there is no wind – like an invincible wind blowing them.

I opened my eyes and I'm back at my apartment, I hovered above the building.

A clear view of the street and the city.

I looked down as Butch walked down the street.

I eyes burned into him as he walked up the elevator, he shivered and looked around.

I blinked my eyes again and I'm in the dark corner of the hall outside his home.

I watched as the door of the elevator open and Butch stepped out.

He rubbed his arm as he made his way quickly to his front door.

I felt a breeze blew my left side as Butch closed his door.

"Are you sure something bad will happen to him and his brothers?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure something will happen to those brothers and your friend."

I turned and stared at my brother.

"Dai, don't make me worry about nothing OK?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Just keep a close eye on them for a while."

I nodded and he disappeared.

"Don't stay up too later, I don't want you to be worn out." His voice echoed.

I chuckled. "How can a ghost be worn out," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and saw Brick scowling at Butch, Boomer trying to clam his brother.

"Be safe," I whispered.

And opened my eyes, back in my dark cold room.

**I'll be able to update a lot in two weeks time, holiday will be on by then but it's horrible exams right now.**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'** (Next chapter is out)


End file.
